


Settled

by Kiaz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, How does tagging work?, I'll figure it out eventually, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiaz/pseuds/Kiaz
Summary: Everyone remembers the day their daemon settled.---AKA A collection of shorts about how each of the Voltron crew's daemons settled.AKA A collection of small rubbish drabbles.AKA My first fic.





	1. Shiro and Chie

**Author's Note:**

> I am only a smol bean starting out in writing, please be kind to me.  
> I wanted to start this in order to give me a chance to improve my writing skills before starting on a larger piece of work I eventually plan on doing revolving around my daemon au. So saying that, any helpful critique you think you can give me would definitely be nice! There'a allot I can already see that needs improving, and hopefully my chapters will gradually start getting longer.

Shiro had been 14 when his daemon settled. it was early along the spectrum of ages you were expected to settle at, uncommonly so. But he had always been a pretty stable kid, his personality didn't tend to waver all that much, it made sense that his daemon would settle into her form early on.

Everyone remembers the day their daemon settled. Shiro had been sitting in his room with Chie at the time, waiting for his parents come home. They weren't doing anything in particular, Shiro sitting on his bed, his back to the wall and his legs draped across his blanket. The steady nervousness eating away at him was subdued by the heavy wight on his lap. Chie had taken the form of a large tabby cat, her purring helping him to relax. His fingers ran through her soft fur as he tepidly thought about why he was waiting.

The butterflies in his stomach were uncomfortable, but not in a particularly bad way. The relaxed atmosphere in the room did nothing to betray the dense anxiety that lay beneath. It was an odd mixture of easy silence and underlying fear.

The sound of the front door opening, and quiet voices from downstairs jerked Shiro out of the comfortable yet uneasy lapse. He looked down at Chie and she met him with steady yellow eyes. Eyes that told him to _calm down, it's going to be fine._

Shiro nodded to conclude the silent conversation, and shuffled to the end of the bed, Chie leaping off of him and landing on the carpet. He stood up and took a moment to look at the door. He felt his daemon's eyes on him and he didn't allow himself any more time to stall, walking to the door and twisting the handle, walking out onto the landing. Chie followed him out, taking the form of small bird and fluttering to his shoulder.

"Hey, this is exciting, remember?" She reminded him softly. "This is going to be great, don't be so nervous.

Shiro took in a deep breath and chuckled quietly. "Yeah, you're right. Lets go."

Shiro quickly took to the stairs, stumbling down the steps until he reached the bottom. He straitened up as Chie took the form of a nondescript dog at his legs, her presence not intimidating, but large enough to offer a sense of comfort and safety.

In front of him, at the front door of the house, his mother and father stood with wide grins on their faces, their daemons, a mouse and a mongoose, situated proudly on each of their shoulders. That was normal.

But what wasn't normal, what captured Shiro's attention instantly was the small kid standing between them, looking no older than 6, dark eyes wary and intense. Around his shoulders perched an ebony cat, dark fur meshing against dark scruffy hair. It's green eyes just as wary and intense as it's human's as it surveyed the house slowly.

Shiro stared, his breathing hitched in his throat. The boy looked uncomfortable standing between the two adults, standing a little too stiffly to be normal, his finger tapping slowly against the side of his leg nervously.

But at the same time he looked sure of himself. Steady, if a bit rigid. his gaze was solid and confident, staring boldly ahead, his chin held up as if facing the world was a challenge he was ready to take on with all the fire in his body. Shiro was sure he'd never seen such an intense person before.

After a moment of silence, Shiro's beaming mother stepped forward, her arm extending out to motion to her son. "Keith, this is Shiro, our son." She then turned to look at Shiro. "Shiro, this is Keith, your new brother." Her smile never faltered, and the mouse on her shoulder perking his ears and twitched it's nose excitably.

 _Brother_. This was it, those hours of waiting nervously in his room, waiting as his parents went to the orphanage miles away, waiting as he wondered who it was that would walk through his door and call him _brother_. A brother, maybe not by blood, maybe not even by heart, not yet. But Shiro would make sure that he would be. He would look out for him and help him adjust and help him grow. He would be a brother.

And as his eyes met Keith’s, he felt something shift by his legs, felt something settle within him. This new sense of responsibility and warmness and maturity. And when he looked down to the strong, dark, silver tinted wolf at his legs, yellow and steady eyes meeting his own, he knew.

This was it. This was her forever, his Chie, she would never be any other animal ever again.

He looked back up to his parent's proud gaze and Keith's, _his brother's_ , surprised eyes.

He'd settled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the first ever chapter of my first ever fic! Hopefully I improve...
> 
> But anyway, if you would like to see what I think each of the team's daemons would be and why, feel free to check out this tumblr post I made about it: [Here!](http://kiaz1st.tumblr.com/post/151488654225/voltron-daemon-au)
> 
> Also, Pidge hasn't settled yet, but her daemon takes the form of a raccoon most often. Although I don't think that's what it would eventually settle as. But that means that Pidge wont be included in this fic.


	2. Keith and Haebitna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now for Keith! I feel like I've definitely improved, so enjoy!

The day your daemon settled was always known as a momentous moment in your life, a significant milestone in your journey and the ultimate step to finding out who you are. Many people's lives revolved around this one singular moment, often adolescents were told to look to their daemons to figure out where they would be best suited in careers. It wasn't uncommon for particularly traditional families to lay out an entire life plan for their children the moment their daemon settled. Everyone from all cultures were known to celebrate the day a child's daemon settled, in a variety of ways ranging from big family meals and cake, to fireworks and parties, it was a big deal.

Keith hadn't had that on his day.

It wasn't because his foster family were far more open minded than some of the older families, and let Keith pursue a career of his choice before he settled, or even because he had been away at the Garrison when it happened. While both were true, Keith hadn't had any sort of celebration the day his daemon settled mainly because of one thing.  
He had dropped out of the Garrison.

It had been the day he had heard of Shiro's disappearance, the day his world had come crashing down. He had gone missing along with his daemon Chie and the two Holts. Keith had wanted to know more, he wanted to know what had happened to his brother. All he had been told was that "he has been presumed dead."

First there was the immediate shock, the denial, the grief. And then the anger. What had happened? Why wouldn't they tell him? Shiro was only presumed dead, so why hadn't he been told anything about search and rescue? Why weren't they making an effort? Haebitna had been just as angry, she had taken the form of a panther the day they had stormed into the Commander's office demanding to know what had happened to Shiro.

"We told you, he disappeared on the Kerberos mission. He's presumed dead." The man's mouth was set in a cruel line, his eyes dangerous. He was all sharp lines and scarred skin, the face of a person not to be messed with. The leering Osprey perched on his shoulder glared down at Keith with a contained kind of annoyance.

Hae snarled, her tail lashing. Keith mirrored her firm stance "I want to know what _happened_ " he growled.

"Your not authorised to that information" he said with clear irritation laced in his voice. "Now get out."

"I'm his _brother_. I should be authorised to know how in the hell he is _presumed_ dead!" Keith yelled. He felt the anger boil beneath his skin, the tempest of rage whipping through his chest. How _dare_ they. How dare they tell him he was not allowed to know what happened to Shiro, the one person in his life he trusted completely, to the one who helped him and guided him and put so much effort into loving him as a brother.

Keith was impulsive on the best of days, but now he saw red. Beside him Hae lurched forward with a roar, her body shifting into lioness with the motion, her voice reverberating through his chest and rattled through his ears. Her anger only fuelled him.

"Cadet, you and your daemon will stand down now, or I will send you home." The Commander warned, he didn't even have to raise his voice to show his obvious anger at the disobedience.

"You won't have to." Keith said with venom, taking a step back and turning for the door. "I'm leaving."

The Commander said nothing as he left the room with Hae prowling at his heels, slamming the door behind him.

"We're not going home, are we?" Hae stated with an even voice.

"No." Keith answered, walking vigorously towards his room, the dregs of anger still burning in his veins.

They reached their room and Keith instantly grabbed the backpack that was hung up near the door. Keith didn't have much, but what he did have he quickly stuffed into the bag. A small assortment of clothes, a plethora of knives, a spare pair of boots, a flask, and a single photograph of himself, Hae, Shiro and Chie.

"Let's go." Keith said as he swung the backpack over his shoulder.

"Where to?" Hae asked, shifting into a cat as she darted through his legs.

"Anywhere."

She smirked up at him. His daemon, like anyone's daemon, knew him inside and out. She knew his impulsive thought process, and knew exactly where this was heading. And she couldn't agree more.

\---

The rumbling vibrations of the machine beneath him and the ferocious wind whipping across his face made him feel alive. In front of him Hae yelled joyously into the air as she perched precariously between the handles, her small paws slung over the small windshield and her fur lashing out behind her. Keith smiled freely as they raced across the open desert on the craft they had stolen from the Garrison.

As the sun began to set over the horizon, the soft oranges and yellows outlined a small squared building darkly against the painted sky. As they neared Keith made it out to be a shack of questionable stability.

He slowed the vehicle down as they neared, stopping completely in front of it. The run down structure seemed abandoned, door ajar and panels of wood falling off here and there.

He looked down at Hae, who met his gaze with interest. "What do you think?" He asked her.

"Doesn't look like it belongs to anyone... Let's check it out." She said, leaping from the machine and taking a few curious steps towards the shack.

Keith got off the vehicle and joined her, walking up to the door and pushing it tentatively. It groaned loudly as it swung open, revealing a single room with assorted furniture left haphazardly around the space. Everything was old and worn, thick layer of dust resting like a veil over everything.

And it was perfect.

This was what he needed, a place far away from everyone, out in the desert where he could be by himself.

"Huh." Hae said quietly beside him. He looked down to see rusty fur lined with dark stripes that glided over lean muscle and outlined a large, firm form.

Hae looked up at him with her piercing green eyes laced with surprise and interest.

"This... This is it?" He asked hesitantly at the powerful tiger before him.

"Yeah. Yeah it is." She said with a slightly mystified voice. She looked down at her flank. "What do you think?" She asked curiously.

"I think it's perfect." Keith replied without missing a beat. Hae looked up at him and smiled. He mirrored her, his rarely seen grin filled his face.

"Now." He said as he looked at the setting sun out of the cracked window, the intense oranges and yellows glinting off the fractals with a fiery kind of beauty. "Can we sleep?" He huffed. He felt drained, worn out by the dramatic day.

Hae laughed. "Yeah, let's sleep."

So they curled up together on the scratched sofa, limbs tangled together and the setting sun painted warmly over their bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew Keith and Hae [here!](http://kiaz1st.tumblr.com/post/152747052480/keith-and-his-daemon-im-thinking-of-naming-her)  
> Also including the ending scene as a doodle


End file.
